The Unstoppable Genius
is the thirty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the full debut of Kamen Rider MadRogue after his brief appearance at the end of the previous episode and the debut of the Genius Fullbottle. It also features Sento's complete mental assimilation with Takumi Katsuragi as well as his first transformation into Build Genius Form. Synopsis Evolto, who has taken in Utsumi from Namba Heavy Industries, has awakened him as Kamen Rider MadRogue! Awakening within Sento has Katsuragi’s memories returned to him once again! Evolto decides to refrain from destroying the Earth immediately as he attempts to complete his human control. Fierce battles are waged against Evolto as the Riders try and develop new forms of technology to use against him. One of these options, is to harness Evolto’s genetic structure hidden within Ryuga’s body… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Kamen Rider Evol: *Kamen Rider MadRogue: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Hazard Trigger, Genius **Grease ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: Castle (in Sclash Driver) **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: N/A **MadRogue ***Biotic: Bat, Kaizoku ***Abiotic: Engine *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form, Genius Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Grease ***Robot Evolbottles *'Bottle used:' **Evol ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: Rider ***Other: Evol Trigger **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Great Dragon ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Great Cross-Z Dragon **MadRogue ***Abiotic: Rider *'Form used:' **Evol ***Black Hole Form (Phase 4: Perfection) **Cross-Z ***Great Cross-Z Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *'Viewership': 2.5% *'Formula of the title:' 4\pi^2-\sum_{n=1}^\infty{16 \over n^2(n+1)^2(n+2)^2}=39 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' Genius *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottle: Genius *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank, Genius **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon Magma ***'Abiotic': N/A ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon, Cross-Z Magma Knuckle **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Castle **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Crocodile Crack **'Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Dragon, Octopus, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Santa Claus, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Same, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Lock, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Cake, Reizoko, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Bike, Sensuikan, Dryer **'Bottles in MadRogue's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Kaizoku ***'Abiotic': Engine **'Jellies in Grease's possession': Robot **'Evolbottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Rabbit **'Evolbottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Great Dragon ***'Other': Great Cross-Z Dragon **'Evolbottles in MadRogue's possession': ***'Abiotic': Rider **'Lost Bottles in Evol's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Cobra, Shimauma ***'Abiotic': Hasami *This episode's title ("Genius wa Tomaranai") is a callback to the title of episode 21, The Unstoppable Hazard ("Hazard wa Tomaranai"). *The episode title may be referring to Genius Form itself, in the case that it's so powerful that no enemy can defeat it. **But as Genius Form is just appear before episode ends and not show any power yet, The title may also refer to Sento, the genius who no matter what happens, will not stop and give up. **It may also refer to Utsumi, another genius who become even more insane and the Hero Riders cannot stop him. *After cutting away from the fight between MadRogue, Great Cross-Z and Grease, MadRogue is shown holding both the Transteam Gun and Nebulasteam Gun with the Bat and Engine Fullbottles inserted before throwing them on the ground. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ジーニアスは止まらない *Toei TV's official episode guide for ジーニアスは止まらない References Category:New Form Episode